


Show Your Teeth

by twunkgambit



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'll add more tags as needed, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twunkgambit/pseuds/twunkgambit
Summary: Julio lived a normal life, a nice boring life, until the day he was Turned. Suddenly, he was launched into a world no mere human could imagine, meeting new people, learning things he never knew about some he already knows, and maybe even falling in love along the way.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to forewarn you guys, I don't update on any regular schedule, but I'll try to update around every two weeks or so if I can. Hope you enjoy!

Julio hated going to bars.

It was exhausting and it never ended well.

More often than he would like, though, Tabs managed to convince him to leave the confines of his apartment and head to the one nearest them.

That particular night had been relatively uneventful, considering the shenanigans Tabs had a proclivity towards. He was staring into his empty glass, enjoying what was likely the calm before the storm, when a man walked over to him, sat next to him, and ordered two drinks.

“Whiskey for me, single malt, and a, uh, whatever my friend here wants,” he told the bartender.

Julio ordered, and the bartender gave them their drinks.

“Hey, I’m Pietro,” the guy greeted him.

“Julio,” he responded.

“So what’s a guy like you doin’ sitting alone?”

 

They talked for a while, and one thing lead to another and Pietro lead him into a back alley and they started making out.

Pietro started kissing down his neck, which felt great. But then he bit him. Hard.

“Oww, dude, what the fuck was that for?” he asked bitterly, but got no response.

Something felt wrong. Julio started feeling lethargic, exhausted. The guy kept sucking on his neck, but this didn't feel like a hickey, it was almost like he was... drinking something.

At this point, Julio tried to wriggle away from the guy, panicking, because honestly, what the _fuck_ was this guy doing to him?

“Dude… cut it… out. Get... the fuck... away from... me,” he said, trying to push him away, knee him in the stomach, squirm out of his grasp, anything, while quickly growing more and more tired with every second, his vision fading, he just wanted to _sleep_.

Pietro let go, backing up, eyes wide. "Fuck," he whispered, "Shit, I'm so s-" he was cut off by a voice towards the end of the alleyway.

“Pietro!” he thought he heard the voice say, but he couldn't be sure.

He must have been correct, though, because he heard the guy go, “shit,” before running off.

He heard footsteps approaching quickly, slowing down as they neared to him.

“Fuck, kid, you alright?”

He tried to answer, tried to ask how he found him, ask what the fuck was going on, but he couldn't make himself say anything other than a weak "no."

The man sighed, then said “I can fix this, I can save you, but it’s going to have severe consequences, consequences you'll have to deal with for the rest of your life. Are you willing to deal with that?”

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What fucking consequences?

But he could feel himself getting weaker, he was probably about to pass out, so he didn't have much time to think on it. _Fuck, fine_. He nodded, almost imperceptibly.

“Don’t fall asleep,” the guy said, then he grabbed his arm and bit him.

Not this shit again. He tried to jerk his arm away, but before he had a chance, the man let go.

"Drink." The man shoved his inner arm into Julio’s mouth. He tasted… blood. He drank, and for some reason it felt important that he keep drinking.

As he started regaining his strength, he managed to grab onto the man’s arm and held it as tightly as he could against his mouth because he didn't know why but he felt like he needed _more,_ a feeling that would probably scare him if he had enough energy to care.

 

After a while, the guy pulled away. “That’s enough,” then paused. “Are you alright?”

"I-I think so."

“Good. I’m Nathan, by the way.”

“Julio.”

Nathan helped him to his feet.

“I should probably get going,” Nathan said, clearly in a hurry to get out of there, but Julio grabbed him.

“Look I appreciate it, I really do, but what the fuck was all that? What the fuck did you _do?_  And why did that bastard bite me? Hell, why did _you_ bite me?"

 

Nathan looked at him impatiently and wrenched his arm from Julio's grasp. "It would take too long to explain, and you wouldn't believe me anyways. I have to go. Take care, don't die, find me in a week."

"What happens in a week?" Julio tried to ask him, but the man had already left.

 

He resolved to forget this entire night.


	2. Day 2

He awoke to the sound of pouring rain. And, of course, his noisy roommate.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Tabby yelled at him.

He still felt exhausted.

“What do you want,” he replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Dude, it’s, like, five. And, like, I know my sleep schedule is horrendous, so I’m one to talk, but still.”

“Don’t wanna,” he said.

“Get up or so help me I will drag you outta this bed,” she said.

Slowly, but surely, he started getting out of bed.

“Did you need something or did you just feel like waking me up to be an ass?”

“I’m going to see a movie. Wanna come with?”

“No.”

“Come  _ on _ , Richter, you gotta get out of the house every once in a while.”

“We went out last night,” he replied.

“Yeah, so why don’t we keep up the streak by going out today?”

“No.”

“Please?”

He knew she’d keep this up until he relented, so he gave in, sighing. “What did you want to see?”

 

When they left the theater two hours later, it had stopped raining and the sun was out. Julio didn’t know why, but this made him very uncomfortable.

“Hey, do you mind pulling the car around?” he asked Tabs.

“Why? The car is literally right there,” she gestured to the car which was, as she had stated, pretty damn close to the theater exit.

“I don’t know, just–can you?”

“I... guess so?”

She went and pulled up the car, though there was still a few feet that were uncovered, and that made Julio anxious, but he walked to the car.

When he got in, he noticed his skin looked a bit red.

 

“I’m kinda craving… something,” Julio said a few hours after they got home.

Tabs raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe pasta?”

“Cool.”

 

Tabs got started on some spaghetti, along with garlic bread, and, eventually, got Julio to help her out. It wasn’t too long before they were finished making it.

“I hope to god this is better than the depression meals you usually eat.”

He grabbed the bread to take a bite out of it, and immediately burned his mouth and dropped it.

“Ow,  _ shit _ .”

“It’s not even that hot, dude.”

“That’s not… it felt... I dunno, more like an allergic reaction,” he responded.

“Since when are you allergic to garlic bread?”

“Since now, apparently,” he said, aggravated.

 

After they finished the meal, Julio decided to play Metal Gear Solid.

“Far be it from me to judge you for staying up late, or, god forbid, sound like a responsible adult, but it’s two, and don’t you have to go in early tomorrow for work?”

“Fuck off, Tabs,” he answered.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, fiddling with her phone.

 

He did, however, wish he had heeded her words come morning (though he’d never admit that to her face, she’d be insufferable.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok, so I know I said I'd try for every two weeks and it's been like, a month since I've updated. That's fully on me, I apologize.  
> Just to provide a quick update, I'm dealing with a couple personal issues at the moment, so my update schedule will probably be pretty fucking abysmal until like. March-ish? (That's not a promise though, I am not a functional human being.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @twunkgambit!


End file.
